Hilfe:Neue Seite
Foltersucht Name: Madison Black Alter:17 Geboren: 01.07.1998 Dienstag: 13:10 Uhr. Die rettende Klingel ertönt und entlässt uns in die Freiheit. Zumindest bis wir morgen früh wieder auf unseren Plätzen sitzen müssen. Ich gehe zum Fahrradschuppen um mein Fahrrad zu holen, als ich überraschenderweise nichts vorfinde höre ich ein mir nur allzu bekanntes Lachen, hinter mir. Es ist George. Der Klassen Idiot. Ich drehe mich um und schaue ihn und seine Gefolgsleute mit leeren Blick an. ,,Suchst du etwas?“, fragte er mich grinsend. ,,Nein.“ lautete meine Antwort und ich machte mich auf den Weg zu gehen. Ich hatte zwar keine Lust, den ganzen Weg zu fuß zu gehen, aber mein Kopf war mir wichtiger, als das Fahrrad. Auch wenn ich diesen Idioten Mental überlegen war, hätte ich, falls es zu einem Kampf kommen würde, kein Chance. ,,Warte mal!“, rief George und rannte mir hinterher. Er drückte mich gegen eine Hauswand und steckte mir seine Zunge in den Hals. Ich erwiderte den Kuss um ihn dann auf die Zunge zu beißen. Er schrie. Zumindest versuchte er es. Denn ich hatte seine Zunge nicht losgelassen. Anscheinend wusste er, wenn er versuchen würde sich zurück zuziehen, würde ich ihn die Zunge abbeißen. Ich grinste ihn an und rammte ihn mein Knie zwischen die Beine. Ich lies seine Zunge los und er fiel auf die Knie. Seine “Freunde“ , die ihn gerade noch angefeuert hatten, halfen George wieder auf die Beine, was mir genug Zeit lies, mich davon zu machen. Den restlichen Heimweg überlegte ich, wie die Konsequenzen aussehen würden. Er würde mich zusammen schlagen, vergewaltigen, foltern und dann qualvoll umbringen, um dann herauszufinden, wie es sei, Verkehr mit einer Leiche zu haben. Ich musste grinsen. Die Vorstellung, er würde mich foltern, amüsierte mich. Denn ich stehe auf eine gewisse Art von Schmerz. Dann kamen mir meine Eltern in den Sinn. Ich würde Ärger bekommen, weil ich das einzige Fahrrad und somit das einzige Fortbewegungsmittel das meine Familie besaß, nicht wieder mitbrachte. Naja, vielleicht sollte ich gar nicht wieder kommen. Und mich einfach zu den anderen Obdachlosen Menschen in der Seitengasse gesellen. Denn der Einzige Unterschied zwischen einem Leben auf der Straße und dem bei meinen Eltern ist der, dass ich ein Dach über dem Kopf habe und zur Schule gehe. Als ich die Tür öffnete, kam mir eine Geruch aus Zigaretten und Alkohol entgegen. Mein Vater rauchte etwas. Ich glaube diesmal war es Methamphetamin. ,,Wo ist mom?“, fragte ich, ohne ihn zu begrüßen. ,,Nicht da…. Wo ist das Fahrrad?“, fragte er böse. ,,Nicht da.“ erwiderte ich. Er schaute mich an und erhob sich. Er kam auf mich zu und packte mich an meinem Hals. ,,Wenn das verdammte Fahrrad morgen nicht hier im Flur steht, bist du tot!“, warnte er mich. Er lies mich los und ich ging hoch in mein Zimmer. Er rief noch irgendetwas hinterher, ich sollte noch kochen oder irgend so etwas meinte er, ach ist mir auch egal. Wie ich den Geruch von Zigarette und Alkohol hasste. Ich nahm mir meinen Block und einen Stift und fing an zu zeichnen. Meistens zeichne ich Menschen die gefoltert werden, tot oder gerade am Sterben sind. Es sind meine Fantasien, die ich am liebsten ausleben würde oder ich möchte spüren, wie es ist, auf diese Arten gefoltert zu werden. Manchmal ist mein Drang nach Folter so riesig, dass ich mir die Arme, Beine und den Bauch aufschlitze. In diesen Momenten ist es mir egal, ob ich selber foltere oder von jemanden gefoltert werde. Ich zeichnete einen Jungen, ich glaube unbewusst sollte das George sein, denn er hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit ihm. Er war mit Ketten an eine Wand gefesselt. Eine zweite Person schlitzte ihn vorsichtig auf. Mir gefiel die Vorstellung, dabei war das nur eins meiner harmlosen Zeichnungen. Mittwoch in der Mittagspause. Ich ging auf den Sportplatz zu George und fragte, ob ich mein Fahrrad wieder bekommen könne. Nachdem er mich verprügelt hatte, sagte er mir erstaunlicherweise, wo ich mein Fahrrad wieder finden würde. Nach der Schule machte ich mich auf den Weg zu einer alten Hütte. Überraschenderweise fand ich tatsächlich mein Fahrrad. Nur war es nicht mehr als Fahrrad zu gebrauchen. Der Sattel und die reifen fehlten und der Rahmen war komplett verbogen. Ich nahm also das Rad und machte mich zurück zu meinem “Heim“. Ich stellte das “Fahrrad“ in den Flur und wollte gerade in mein Zimmer, als mein Vater sich vom Sofa erhob und sich das Rad ansah. Meine Mutter lag halbnackt auf dem kleineren Sofa. Ich konnte die zahlreichen Hämatome sehen. Und ich konnte sehen, dass er nicht bei Sinnen war. ,,Was soll der Scheiß?! Das reicht.“ Er schlug auf mich ein. Das war ich alles schon gewohnt. Irgendwie gefiel es mir. Gleich würde er meinen Kopf nehmen und ihn gegen die Wand schlagen. Jedes mal, wenn er mich verprügelte, hörte ich in meinem Kopf ein Lied von -A day to remember- es heißt Violence (Enough is enough). Ich liebe dieses Lied. Es erinnert mich immer wieder an den Schmerz, den er mir zufügt. Doch irgendetwas war anders. Er schlug mich nicht gegen die Wand, sondern zerrte mich an meinen Haaren die Treppe hoch. Hoch in mein Zimmer. Dort schmiss er mich auf mein Bett und fing an, mich anzufassen. Werde ich jetzt etwa vergewaltigt? Von meinem eigenen Vater…. ,,Wie erbärmlich!“, schrie ich in an, als er mir meine Klamotten vom Leib riss. Er fasste mir in den Schritt. Dann zog er seine Hose aus. ,,Bekommst du bei deiner Alten keinen mehr hoch und musst dich jetzt an deiner Tochter vergnügen?! Wie erbärmlich!“, wiederholte ich. Als ich dann aber spürte, wie er in mich eindringt, konnte ich mir meine Tränen nicht zurück halten. Es war so erniedrigend und ekelerregend. Mein eigener Vater... in...mir..drin….! Ich rief nach meiner Mutter. Sie kam erstaunlicherweise in mein Zimmer. Ich war seit langen mal wieder erleichtert sie zu sehen. Doch was sie tat, habe ich nicht erwartet. Sie zog sich komplett aus und legte sich neben mir ins Bett. Sie fing an mich anzufassen. Sie leckte mir über meine Brüste und Küsste mich. Aber nicht auf die Art, wie eine Mutter ihre Kinder küsste, nein, sie tat es richtig. Mit Zunge. Ich weinte still vor mich hin. Ich bekam gar nicht mit, dass ich alleine war und es schon dunkel war. Ich hörte auf zu weinen und setzte mich auf meine Bettkante. Meine Uhr auf dem alten Handy, das ich mal in der Küche gefunden hatte, zeigte 03:17 Uhr. So fühlt es sich also an, vergewaltigt zu werden. Ich musste grinsen. Die Geschehnisse, die passiert sind, ließen in mir Fantasien erblühen, die ich so noch nie hatte. Der Gedankte, jemanden zu foltern. Sie zu foltern, gab mir ein Gefühl, ein Gefühl der Schwerelosigkeit. Und es war stärker den je. Ich zog mir meine Klamotten an. Meine Eltern schliefen im Wohnzimmer, da sie ihr Schlafzimmer mit alten, wertlosen Krempel zugemüllt hatten. Ich näherte mich ihnen leise und roch an ihnen. Sie hatten getrunken, so um die 2 Wodkaflaschen und ein paar Bier. Das zeigte mit der Tisch. Die waren erledigt. Sie hatten es ja nicht einmal bis auf's Sofa geschafft. Ich holte mir ein paar Ledergürtel und Stacheldraht, der bei uns im Garten herum lag. Ich musste wieder grinsen. Ich fesselte beide mit den Gürteln aneinander. Mit dem Stacheldraht, von dem wir mehr als genug hatten, sorgte ich dafür, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnten wenn sie aufwachen. Welch ein Glück für mich, das die Beiden sich nach ihrem Vergnügen, nicht wieder angezogen haben. So kann ich noch besser beobachten, wie sich der Draht in ihr Fleisch bohrt. Ich holte mir noch einige Dinge aus der Küche: Ein großes Messer, ein paar Gabeln, stumpfe Messer, einen Korkenzieher, einen alten Pizzaschneider, etwas Feuerzeugbenzin, ein Feuerzeug, Nägel, Salz und Pfeffer…. Erst jetzt fiel mir richtig auf, was wir hier alles an nützlichen Zeugs rumliegen hatten. Jetzt setzte ich mich auf's Sofa und wartete ab. Es war ca. 12:00 Uhr mittags, als sie aufwachten. Meine Mutter wollte aufstehen und rammte sich den Draht in Arme und Beine. Sie schrie. Es gefiel mir. Dann wurde auch mein Vater wach. Endlich. Fortsetzung folgt…..